


Baby Horns

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Max, Dads!Malec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is feeling a little insecure, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Protective!Magnus, Slight reference to Magnus' past, alec's eyes are HAZEL, based on the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Baby Max's horns are coming in and Magnus is worried about Alec's reaction. He is quite surprised by the Shadowhunter.





	Baby Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the tiny mistakes and enjoy the reading! :)

'Oh no,' thought Magnus.

He'd been cooing at and bouncing a very cranky Max when he felt one of them. He tried to keep the calm expression on his face as he brushed away some of the growing curls from Maxie's forehead.It wouldn't do well to send the toddler into a panic just because he couldn't control his facial cues. 

It wasn't long before he had a couple of stuff animals dancing around the almost 2 year old as a distraction while he carefully felt his son's small head. The father found, buried beneath fine dark curls, two tiny light brown nubs. It appeared that his and Alec's baby boy was beginning to grow tiny horns.

He pressed a kiss against Max's head his heart breaking at the tearful eyes looking up at him, chubby arms lifting up as if to ask /hold me/.

He may or may not have bought dozens of more toys from a Toy R Us.

As his baby boy explored his bright, shiny new toys, Magnus recalled those sleepless nights with a crying Max, a tired Alec and his own sleep deprived self tripping over toys to get a new bottle. 

'Poor baby, he thought, It must be really uncomfortable.'

He looked up when he saw his child pointing at something on the wall. It was a framed picture of the three of them, all happy smiles.

Max said in his sweet voice, "Da da!"

"Yeah I miss him too! He's going to be so-"

The father paused realization dawning on him. What would Alec think?

Alec was currently in Mexico after being called on a mission to help their fellow shadowhunter comrades.

He wasn't sure how one would tell their beloved that their adopted child was beginning to sprout tiny horns. He was scared that this may be the thing that would push Alec to the edge. Plus it seemed like something that should not be announced over FaceTime.

 It was a silly thought to even entertain for a second but he, even with centuries in between,remembered the look of disgust and shame on his mother and step father face when they saw his eyes.

He was worried Alec would realize just how different it was raising a warlock child especially one with such obvious tell signs

The more rational side of him knew  Alec wasn't like them. That he was a wonderful compassionate man who adored his son more than anything or one in the world. 

He pulled his child who was playing with his uncle Simon's newest toy ,a stuffed Chewbacca, into his lap. His legs criss-crossed as he played with Max's tiny chubby feet.

"You mister remind me now of /two/ of my dearest closest friends. Auntie Cat and who would have loved being your uncle a wonderful man I called Green Pea or for others Ragnor for short."

Max had turned his gaze away to stare in Magnus direction. His adorable face breaking into a smile. 

He wondered how Alec would react.

 

***

A week and a half later Alec completes his mission successfully and is sent home. The shadowhunter arrives exhausted ,tanned and eager to kiss Magnus and hold their child. 

Magnus had briefly forgotten about the news he'd been keeping to himself the past couple of days but he knows he can't keep it hidden much longer. The family of three are sitting at the dinner table eating some delicious dish Alec had been taught during his time staying in the Institute of Mexico. He spoke Spanish for almost an hour before he realized just how accustomed he'd gotten to hearing and speaking the language. Magnus of course has no difficulty in understanding. 

Once they finished dinner, he offered to be on bath time duty giving Magnus a break from fighting a water battle with the rowdy toddler. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was occupied reading a handy parenting book about what to do when your baby hates eating vegetables when he  heard a gasp followed by the lack of water splashing.

He peaked over the back of the chair he was sitting on. His gold and emerald eyes full of apprehension.

Alec came out holding a wiggling Max securely in his arms.

"What are these- By the Angel! Magnus hon look!"

Magnus sighed.

He rose to his bare feet a soft smile on his face at the sight of a slightly drenched Alec and a laughing wet Max hastily swaddled in his favorite blue towel. The blue bundle of joy was occupied patting Alec's face. Tiny chubby fingers reached for long strands of hair.

Magnus placed the book on the coffee table before turning to face his boyfriend.

"I know I know his horns please Alec darling don't be mad or scared of- of /him/ them. Its just how-"

He faltered the moment Alec kissed Max's tiny forehead ,squeals and coos of joy sounding from the baby.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm kinda upset though. He's growing so fast! And I'm missing it all! How can you be so mean Magnus?! I would have come faster to see him!"

Alec rubbed his own nose against Max's who enjoyed it. A small fist held on tightly to one of Alec's fingers as he looked intently at Alec. 

"Stay tiny Maxie! First your first tooth popping up and now your tiny horn nubs? Hmm? What next? You taking the subway by yourself? My big boy."

Alec was pressing kisses all over Max's face as he squirmed happily at all the attention.

Daddy's boy thought Magnus warmly.

Again he wondered what great deed, what deity in the world he had pleased to have this wonderful beautiful loving man his. 

How he had wished to have someone be there with open arms when he was a child and now his son, their son, had two people who would be there with their arms open. No fear of rejection in mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
